


Sparks Fly

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: After Holiday Prompt Fest, Alternate Universe - Real World, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for After Holiday Prompt Fest #10:<br/>“Alex introduces Scott to Saxon. Being the perceptive kid he is, Saxon knows that his father is in love with Scott. And through careful observation, he figures out Scott feels the same way. So he plays matchmaker. Silliness, sweet father/son (and maybe even some Scott-Saxon) moments, and love confessions ensue. Sexy times are also acceptable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First RPS fic, hope I won’t mess it up!! And thanks to my lovely Annie for the beta!! The title comes from a Taylor Swift song that I think fits the situation.  
> A/N 2: I’m kind of mixing up some news about the show (the whole fracture & deconstruction thing) with my own imagination, hence the finale scene that appears here so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Alex was having a great day. The weather was amazing and shooting-friendly, which meant that everything was going on schedule. They just started shooting the season finale and there was this one scene that was supposed to wrap up the season which excited him more than it should have. Nevertheless, there was one thing that he’s been excited about the most: Saxon was coming to visit!

He hasn’t seen his son since Christmas and he missed him like crazy. Saxon was a good kid who admired his father and never gave him a hard time about leaving Australia and not living with him and his mother. Even though he was only 14, he was already a bright kid - bright enough to have no interest what so ever in acting, which is something Alex is very thankful for.

As soon as the director announced that they were done for the day, he couldn’t wait to get to his trailer to change and head to the airport.

“When are you picking Saxon up?” Scott asked while they were walking toward their trailers.

“Now, I’m just getting out of this bloody t-shirt and I’m out of here. What are your plans for the weekend?”

“Nothing really, I was thinking about heading to LA tomorr-”

“Don’t!” Alex winced inwardly as he realized how desperate he sounded so he tried to sound more nonchalant. “I mean, why don’t you stay? Saxon would love to meet you!”

Scott raised his eyebrow. “Your 14-year-old son wants to meet me?”

“You know, since I can’t stop talking about you,” Alex chuckled trying to act more sarcastic and less like had _I’m seriously in love with you_ tattooed on his forehead. “Plus, I might have mentioned that you’re the one who taught me how to surf and he really wants to learn it as well.”

“Aah, now I see. Just admit that you’re a cheap ass who doesn’t want to pay for his son’s surfing lessons.”

“It’s not about that, I just don’t trust everyone with my son”, muttered Alex, shooting a warning glare in Scott’s direction. Of course, this had little to no effect.

“Aww, Mr. O’Loughlin trusts me with his son! I’m touched!”, he cried in mock emotion.

“Well I kind of know you too well, it’s hard not to! We spend a good 16 hours a day, 5 days a week together since Five 0 production started 8 months ago and even off camera, your house is a walking distance from mine” replied Alex, stopped short and frowned. “Come to think of, maybe I shouldn’t.” He grinned and opened the door to his trailer. “Want to come to the airport with me?”

Scott hesitated. “I don’t want to intrude in your time with your son.”

“Didn’t I just ask you? How is it intruding when I’m asking you to come?” Alex rolled his eyes and pointed towards his friend’s trailer. “You have 5 minutes to change, GO!”

Scott got into his trailer and changed into a jeans and a t-shirt. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He sure loved playing Danny Williams but these damn ties needed to go! Yet, his mind was wandering while he put his shoes on. Of course he knew he spent a lot of time with Alex but it wasn’t until Alex said it that Scott realized how much actually. And even though this guy was a friend whose company he enjoyed, that still seemed to be a lot of time.

When Casey told him he was spending way too much time with his co-star he told her she was silly but she just wouldn’t let it go. They’ve been leaning toward the “off again” phase of their relationship for a while. For the same amount of time he hasn’t felt the same way toward her so he decided to break it off for good. Casey deserved a man who loved her without a doubt and even though he would miss her as a friend, he didn’t feel sad or depressed.

Actually, he kind of felt relieved.

+++++++

Even though he asked him to come along, Alex was a bit relieved when Scott said he’d wait in the car. It wasn’t like he didn’t want him to meet his son, he just needed 5 minutes alone with Saxon before he introduced him to Scott. Admittedly he’s been lying to his friend; he’s already taught Saxon how to surf when he’s been to Australia for Christmas and his boy was pretty good at it.

He just really didn’t want Scott to go back to LA. He had no idea when this happened, he had even less of an idea _how_ this happened, but some time in the last 8 months he has fallen in love with a co-star. He wasn’t even gay; he had a son after all! And while he has been sleeping around when he was younger, he never took his bi-ness too serious. It’s all been fun, no strings attached. But this time was different. He wouldn’t mind going gay for once and for all if it meant that he’d be spending some alone time with his partner.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a new mass of people started coming down the arrival gate. And finally, he saw him. Saxon was never too old to hug his dad, Alex gave him a kiss and made sure he had all his stuff before they started walking towards the door.

“Where is Scott?” Saxon wondered since his dad has texted him before he was getting on the plane telling him he’d be with him at the airport.

“He’s in the car”, Alex replied. He slowed down a bit and winced. “I just needed to tell you something before you meet him.”

“Are you guys dating or something?”

“What?! No!” He knew he was denying this a bit too quickly for his liking, even though he wanted to say _I wish_ , “Who said that?”

Saxon rolled his eyes at his dad. “Yeah, well. You know this thing called Internet that you use every now and then to skype with me? Guess what, it’s all over it.”

Alex blinked. “I think I need to talk to your mom about the websites you’re going to,” he said with a smirk, before shaking his head. “No seriously - look, I may or may not have told Scott that you can’t surf.”

“I can surf! Why did you do that?” Saxon frowned feeling a bit offended.

“It’s a long story.” Alex sighed, really not knowing how to explain this. “Look, just act like a noob when he offers you surfing lessons, ok? Please?”

“Dad, I thought he was your friend?” Saxon stopped for a minute to face his dad. Confusion and surprise gleamed in his eyes.

“He IS my friend”, he replied weakly, starting to feel cornered.

“But you’re almost acting as if you’re in love with him or something…” He went silent. Saxon knew he didn’t have to complete the sentence - his dad’s face said it all. “Oh…” Suddenly the teenager broke into a big grin. “Hey, I’m sure it’s ok, dad. I bet he likes you too!”

Alex’ face fell. For a second he wasn’t able to say anything, before he finally snapped out of it, almost stomping his foot. “I am NOT talking about my love life with my 14 years old son!” He said with a stern voice and started walking, expecting Saxon to follow him. And he did after standing still for a minute, watching his father stomp towards the car. His dad didn’t just like Scott; he was in love with him!

To be fair, at first he did have his doubts about this whole thing when his dad visited him in December and couldn’t seem to stop talking about his new co-star. The way his face used to brighten up whenever he mentioned him, the goofy smile on his face whenever they were on the phone or texting… Saxon was still young, but he certainly wasn’t stupid. He’s been around enough lovey-dovey teenagers in high school and it seemed like lovey-dovey grown-ups were just the same. His dad was in love with Scott Caan and he’d be damned if he didn’t make it happen for them before he had to go back to Australia in 2 weeks.

After spending the day with Scott & his father, Saxon knew exactly why his father was in love with the guy!! And the way they both acted around each other, Saxon knew for sure that Scott had feeling for Alex but both are too oblivious to notice it. He was determent to make it happen before he had to go back but he didn’t know where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for the last chapter, RL is keeping me very busy so didn't have time to write it yet :(

When they arrived to Alex’s house, his dad showed him his room and told him they’re staying in today so he’s ordering pizza. He was going to try to lure them in by talking about pick up lines, dating and maybe flirting in 1 way or another!! He would start there and then he’ll see where will it go.

He settled in his room, freshened up & changed his clothes before heading back to the living room to find his father on the couch with Scott; bears in hands talking about Pizza toppings.

“So Scott, do you really hate pineapple on pizza or it’s just a Danno thing?” Saxon asked.

Scott laughed, “I don’t hate it but I don’t love it either, I must agree with Danno on this one, fruit and ham on pizza is just wrong.”

“I think so too,” Saxon agreed, “How about you Dad?”

“I don’t mind it, “ Alex said, “So that’s cheese for Scott, how about you?”

“Veggie would be fine, what are you getting?” Saxon asked.

“I’ve done some stunts today so I need some protein on my pizza, I have the menu in the kitchen so I’ll go order the food, and you guys pick a movie to watch.”

Scott waited until Alex went to the kitchen before he looked at Saxon and said. “Okay, quick before he comes back, give me something I can use to blackmail your Dad.”

“Blackmail? I like the way you think … oh, I have a good one, do you know what’s his favorite pick up line?”

“I’ve heard something about him saying he’ll have sex or something?” Scott caught himself, “Wait, are you too young for this?”

“Nah, no worries, his pick up line that he used before he kind of got big,” Saxon rolled his eyes.

“Did you just say “Kind of”? I find it adorable that you think your Dad is not too famous”

“He is famous but this line was used before he got famous is what am saying, do you want to hear it or not?”

“Okay, okay, tell me.”

Saxon tried putting a serious face _“Excuse me, sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you would like to have sex with me sometime.”_

“Your kidding right?” Scott gaped at the young man.

“Not at all, I actually heard it worked for him one time”

“Wow! Talk about a huge ego,”

“I know right, come on tell me, what is your favorite pick up line?”

“How old are you again?”

“I’m 14 going on 15, come on tell me”

“Okay, okay, let’s see ... I don’t think I have a favorite one, but there’s one that I’ve used a few times and it got me a few good dates”

“Spill it.”

“I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I just felt like I had to tell you."

Saxon caught that it was “person” and not “girl”, so there is a chance for his Dad after all! Alex chose that exact moment to come back in the living room. He raised his eyebrows, hearing what Scott said, “Excuse me, are you hitting on my son?”

“Jeez, Alex, what do you think I am a pedophile? I was giving your son some tips when it comes to flirting, I think he really needs it after hearing about your lousy pick up line, ” Scott protested.

“What pick up line?” Alex sat down between Scott and Saxon, with a puzzled look.

“I want a soda,” Saxon said, and left the room giggling, Alex looked at Scott waiting for him to elaborate.

Scott smirked and leaned in a bit, he could see Alex’s eyes widen a bit. Their faces were inches away.

“Excuse me,” Scott said, “Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you would like to have sex with me sometime.” For a minute, he worried he sounded serious, and after saying it this way, being this close to Alex - he wanted it to be serious just for a moment. He wanted to have sex with Alex, and he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to do all kinds of crazy things that he knew he should be ashamed of even thinking about doing to his friend, his co-star, especially one whose son is just in the next room.

“You bastard,” Alex said before punching Scott in the arm.

“Ouch, that hurts you asshole,” Scott exclaimed the punch had been a bit too strong for his liking, “That’s your cheesy pick up line and not mine!”

“I was young and didn’t know better!”

“Yeah sure, you big goof,” Scott stopped rubbing his arm and just rested his head on the couch, “I can’t believe we’re wrapping the season tomorrow”

“Tell me about it, it feels like it was just a couple of weeks ago when we were in the van being driven to the first table read,” Alex smiled, “You were texting your new girlfriend”

“Ex-girlfriend … Thanks really, first you punch me and now remind me am lonely!”

“Hey your not lonely, Saxon and I will keep you company”

“Yes you will, which remind wrapping up with that ending scene, what ..”

“That scene?” Alex cuts him off, “Scott I thought when Lenkov talked to us, you were cool about it!”

“I am cool about it, it just going to feel weird kissing you in front of your kid, plus I can’t believe they’re actually doing it!”

“I know me too, like naturally after working in Moonlighting, I knew about the fandoms and how slash works!! With Steve and Danno, it was bound to happen, but to make them kiss in the finale, that is just out of nowhere,”

“Well, apparently CBS is trying their luck with this, they’ll see how people act toward it, if it was a negative response, they’ll just fix it somehow next season”

“Speaking of my kid, that’s a long time to go and grab a soda” he put his bear on the table and headed down to the kitchen to find Saxon sitting to the table with a soda, playing with his phone.

“Why are you sitting in here?”

“Nothing just thought I’ll give you and Scott some space,” Saxon smiled.

“I spend a good 90% of my day with Scott, I want to spend sometime with my son, now come on,” He grabbed his son dragged him back, so that they were all sitting on the couch watching a movie.

The pizza came and went, as did the movie, and it wasn’t long before Scott left.

Closing up the house, Alex went to his room to prepare for bed. He was tired, and thought he’ll be able to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but the opposite thing happened!! As soon as he lied down, the first thing that came into his head is “I’m going to kiss Scott tomorrow in front of the whole crew,” and he knew that exact moment that sleep isn’t going to be his friend today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's the end!! I borrowed some lines from the finale & mixed them up!! Hope you guys enjoy it and sorry it took this long!! Not Beta-ed so sorry in advance for any mistakes!!

Danny “Hey HEY Chin .. What the hell are you doing? What happened?”

Chin “The Governor is dead.”

Danny “What are talking about?”

Steve “It was Wo Fat Danny!! It was Wo Fat Danny.”

Danny “Let him go .. LET HIM GO.”

Chin “He was the only one there, his gun was just discharged, I can’t let him go.”

Danny “Yes you can, we have jurisdiction with Five 0, Get him out!”

Chin “You don’t understand Danny, there is NO Five 0 anymore!”

Danny “what did you do, ha? WHAT DID YOU DO? You just went back to them after everything they did to you?”

Chin: …

Danny “Give me a minute with him.”

Chin “You know I can’t do that.”

Danny “if this past year meant anything to you, you’ll give me at least 2 minutes with him Kelly!”

Chin “Danny .. I’m so..”

Danny “You’re one of 4 people I trust with my life you bastard!!”

Chin “I’m so ..”

Danny “My daughter calls you ‘Uncle Chin’ you as.. (his hands curled into fists)”

Chin (waits for a few seconds then nods to the guy in the driver seat to leave the car, and he closes the passenger door) 2 minutes, starts now!!

Chin walks away; Danny takes a few breaths then opens the squad car door and kneels next to it with his knees resting on the doorframe.

“What the hell happened McGarrett?”

“She confessed Danny, everything; she said everything!!

“Babe (he reached out with his hands and held Steve’s neck, rubbing it softly) breathe .. inhale .. exhale .. yeah like this!! Now tell me exactly what happened?”

Steve sighed “I got into her office, I confronted her while recording the conversation with my phone when the next thing I know Wo Fat tasered me, he took my gun shot the governor then put it in my hand.”

“Son of a … the recording, where is your phone?”

Chin shouted from a distance “1 minute Williams,”

“I think she deleted it, Danny ..”

“Hey .. listen to me .. (he leaned in and rested his forehead on Steve’s) I’m gonna get you out of this thing, don’t worry .. just hang in there,”

“Danny ..”

“Yes babe?”

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny .. “CUT” yelled the director. Scott stood up because his knee was starting to hurt him and Alex got his hands out of the cuffs, just because they were fake; it didn’t mean they didn’t hurt him, “are we good?” asked Alex looking at the director.

“Yeah I think so but I need you guys to do the last few lines again, the kiss was .. dry!”

“Dry?” Scott asked surprised, it was 2 am and he was ready to just crash “you got 2 guys who until 2 minutes ago were acting like buddies, they’re first kiss shouldn’t be anything but a touch of lips!”

Lenkov approached them and said, “is there a problem gentlemen?”

Scott was starting to get irritated, “yes there is, I think after 3 times of doing the same scene and kissing Alex am about done!! First there wasn’t enough feeling in the lines, then the angle was wrong and now the kiss was dry! Peter it’s 2 freakin am!!”

 

Lenkov looked at the director who did the universal sign of “I don’t know” then at Alex who was rubbing his eyes then again to Scott, “It’s the scene we’re closing the season with guys, I put my neck on the line for the kiss, so let’s take 5 then we reshoot .. for the final time please” then he left to tell the crew about their 5 minutes break. Scott sighed and started walking toward his chair when he was surprised with Alex taking his hand and pulling him toward the trailers.

 

“Hey where are you going? Isn’t your son asleep in there?” Scott asked surprised. By 1 am Saxon couldn’t stay any longer, jet lag and a whole day on set getting to him so he went to sleep in Alex’s trailer till his dad wrapped up the shooting.

“We’re going to you’re trailer,” answered Alex, still walking holding Scott’s hand.

“Why?”

“Because I can’t,”

“You can’t what?”

Alex didn’t say another word till they reached Scott’s trailer, he opened the door got in with Scott still walking behind him then he closed the door and pushed Scott on the nearest wall.

“Because I can’t … kiss you another time without actually meaning it,”

And that was all the warning Scott got before Alex lips were on his, he didn’t react for a minute before he started kissing Alex back with one of his hand in Alex’s hair, the other one on his waist pulling Alex toward him. The 3 kisses they exchanged so far was nothing like this one, those kisses were merely a touch of lips before the director called cut, this time there was no director, no crew walking around, just being in each other’s arm, attacking each other’s lips fighting for dominance.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for ages,” said Alex when they both came up for air, “and then Lenkov and his god damn script happened, and I just can’t”

“Hey look at me,” said Scott, Alex was looking anywhere but at him, his eyes slowly traveling from the floor, to Scott’s leg, stomach, chest, neck, lips and then finally he was looking him in the eyes.

“Alex babe,” Scott smiled, “I was just wondering if you would like to have sex with me today after we wrap up this damn season that overstayed it welcome.”

Alex smiled, kissed Scott’s forehead and then looked at him again, “I would love to babe, I would love to!”


End file.
